A Snarry Story: Chat room Style
by Guardian Fire Angel
Summary: This story just came to me in a dream so I thought I would turn it in to a fanfiction. Please read and review. Rated T for what Harry tells Snape in chapter 3. Sorry to those who added this the first time round but something went wrong so i had to re post it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. Also I know that Remus, Fred and Snape were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but they are three of my favourite characters and they will be needed in the story especially Snape as this is a Snarry story and I can't be if Snape was killed. Oh and Dumbledore is also still alive in this story as he is also needed later on in the story.

A/N2: this story is my first Snarry story so please be nice when reviewing.

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in **bold** are the characters user names, _italics _is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a year since Harry had killed Voldemort and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Fred and George where back for their 8th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. When they arrived they found out that the school had introduced a new Hogwarts Chat room so that they could talk to their friends in other houses. The most surprising thing for the staff that where at Hogwarts was that after the war Draco and Harry had become after 6 years fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In Gryffindor Common room on the chat room)

**The-Chosen-1 has signed in (Harry)**

**$Red heads rule$ has signed in (Ron)**

**Miss-Know-It-All has signed in (Hermione)**

**Ssslytherin Prince has signed in (Draco)**

**The-Chosen-1said**

_"Hey 'Mione, Ron, Draco"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Hey Harry"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Hey guys"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Hello"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Hey Draco what's it like being only one of two people in the Slytherin common room"_

**Ssslytherin Prince**

_"It's actually really boring there's only Pansy to talk to and that can get boring after a while"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"You know if you wanted to you and Pansy could come to the Gryffindor common room anytime you want"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

"'_Mione's right you can come anytime you want Luna dose"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_Thnx guys that's great to know _

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Anytime you're our friend now and we don't want you getting bored anytime soon"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Thnx again I have g2g Pansy wants to get to the Hall for Dinner and she won't go unless I go to_."

**The-Chosen-1 said**

**$Red heads rule$ said**

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"See you there"_

**Ssslytherin Prince has signed off**

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"You know he has a point it is time for Dinner come on you two"_

**Miss-Know-It-All has signed off**

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"I'm off too mate you coming"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Be there in abit I want to see if there is anyone else on yet"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Ok mate see you there"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ has signed off**

**The ½ Blood Prince (Snape) has signed on said**

_"Potter"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Snape"_

**The-Chosen-1 has signed off**

**The ½ Blood Prince (Thought, not typed)**

*Harry is so cute*

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(In the Great Hall)

Harry had just walked in to the Great Hall and went to sit down next to all his friends (A/N: since there are only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Fred and George, along with a few others had come back they all sat at one table)

"Hey guys" Harry said as he sat down in-between Ron and Draco

"Hey Harry about time you got here" Draco said when Harry had sat down

"Yer sorry about that Snape came on to the chat room just after Ron signed off" replied Harry filling up his plate

"Snape was on the chat room?" Ron asked rather shocked that Snape was on the chat room

"Yer" Harry replied

"What did he say?" Ron asked

"Just my last name and me his" replied Harry taking a bite out of some chicken

"Is that all you said?"

"Yes I signed off just after"

"Why was Snape even on the chat room anyway?" Fred asked for the first time since the beginning of the conversation

"And why would he talk to you Harry?" George asked

"No clue" Harry said glancing up at the teachers table only to turn away a second later

"Harry what's up?" Draco asked when he saw Harry turn back round so quick that if you ha blinked you would have missed it

"Your Godfather was staring at me" Harry mumbled looking down at his plate trying to ignore the eyes burning into the side of his head

"And that's a bad thing because..?" Draco asked already knowing the answer but wanted to see what Harry would do or say

"You know why" Harry replied trying not to make eye contact with his former enemy turned best friend

"I have no idea what you are going on about Harry. How do I know why?" Draco replied smirking it was fun to wined Harry up

"You know why because I told you over the holidays" Harry replied now glaring at Draco

"Oh! It's because you-"Draco said before he was cut off by Harry's hand over his mouth

"Don't you dare" Harry hissed removing his hand from Draco's mouth

"Don't you dare what?" Draco asked innocently

"You know what. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone" Harry said

"What promise I would tell anyone that you-"Draco started before being cut off again by Harry's hand over his mouth

"Oh come on Harry what was he going to say?" Hermione asked from her place next to Ron

"Yer Harry?" everyone else asked

"Nothing, right Draco" Harry said glaring at Draco, Draco shock his head as Harry's hand was still over his mouth

"Oh come on Harry you can tell us" Ginny said

"I know but I don't want to tell you yet" Replied Harry whilst removing his hand from over Draco's mouth

"Why not?" Neville asked

"It's just I want to what for the right time before I tell you guys ,ok" Harry replied picking up his cup

"Ok Harry we won't make you tell us until you're ready, right guys?" Hermione said looking at the others and got nods in reply

"Thanks guys" Harry said and with that everyone started chatting about what they did over the time they were away from Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in the Boys dorm in Gryffindor common room. Harry is back on the chat room talking to Draco. )

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Draco why did you do that in the Great Hall you know I don't what the others to know just yet"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"I know that Harry but you'll have to tell them at some point this year"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Oh and who do you suggest I do that just walking to the common room and say "oh just so you guys know that I'm in love with Snape and have been second year" yer that's going to go down great"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"You don't know until you try"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Then I won't know then"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"But Harry"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"No buts Draco I'm not telling them yet ok"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Ok, ok I give yikes"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Thank you"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Anyway on a different matter what's the password to your common room? Me and Pansy are going to die of boredom down here."_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Sure it's fire fruit"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Thnx Harry we'll see you in a bit"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Sure see you"_

**Ssslytherin Prince has signed off**

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed on **

_"Hello again"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Likewise"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Why did you give Mr Malfoy the password to the Gryffindor common room?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"It's because we have become friends and he and Pansy are the only ones in the Slytherin common room, so we said that anytime they wanted they could come here for a bit"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"You and Draco have become friends? Since when?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Since the year we were away whilst Hogwarts was being re-built. Why?"_

**The ½ Blood prince said**

_"No reason"_

(Harry hears someone shouting his name from the common room)

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"I g2g someone's calling me"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Ok bye Harry"_

**The-chosen-1 has signed off**

**The ½ Blood prince has signed off**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Did Snape really think Harry was cute? And why did he call him Harry and not Potter? These questions will be answered in the next chapter (hopefully). Please review. (Be nice this is my first Snarry fanfic as I have only done Drarry so far).

GaurdianVamipreAngel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. Also I know that Remus, Fred and Snape were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but they are three of my favourite characters and they will be needed in the story especially Snape as this is a Snarry story and I can't be if Snape was killed. Oh and Dumbledore is also still alive in this story as he is also needed later on in the story.

A/N2: this story is my first Snarry story so please be nice when reviewing.

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the Common room)

Harry had just walked down from the boy's dorm when Draco came over to him

"Hey Harry" Draco said

"Hey Draco," Harry replied "hey you'll never get this but just after you signed off Snape came on to the chat room"

"You serious"

"Yer and he actually talked to me and before I signed off he called me by my first name" Harry explained

"Ok now you have to be joking" Draco said not believing a word of what Harry had just said

"I'm not honest" Harry replied

"Well that's a shocker" said Draco as the others walked over

"What's a shocker?" asked Hermione

"Yer-""What's-""A-"Shocker?" asked Fred and George

"Snape talked to Harry on the chat room" Draco explained

"What you're kidding me? Snape? Talked to Harry?" asked a rather shocked Ron

"Yer and he called me by my first name" Harry replied

"Ok now I know you have to be kidding. Harry, Snape would never call you by your first name" Ginny said just as shocked as Ron

"I'm not joking honest, he called me by my first name" Harry insisted

"Maybe he's changed and decided to be nice and is trying to get to know you Harry" explained Luna who had been sitting on one of the sofas in the common room

"Luna you do know this is Snape we're talking about, right?" Ron said turning to look at her

"Yes I know and I also know that Harry and professor Snape never get on but look and Harry and Draco they never got on now look at them they're best friends now" Luna explained

"You know maybe Luna's right Harry, maybe Snape really has changed" Hermione said

"And I think I know why" Draco muttered under his breath hoping no one heard well all apart from Hermione who decided to ask Draco later what he meant

"Yes but still don't you think that it's odd that all of a sudden he is being nice I mean it took me 3 weeks to start being nice to Harry" Draco pointed out

"Yer that's true and even then Draco was still trying to not be horrid towards me but with Snape it's like something about the war has suddenly made him start talking to me without any insults" Harry said

"Ok here's what we could do all of us sign on to the chat room but then appear as only Harry is the one online and just see what Harry is on about" Hermione suggested

"Good idea come on let's all get our laptops and sign on" Ron said and everyone got their laptops and signed on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Is everyone ready?"_

**Everyone else said**

_"Yes"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Right everyone apart from Harry appear offline"_

(Everyone appears offline and a few minutes later Snape signs on)

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"On again I see" _

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yes on again"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Did Draco get there ok?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yer he's in the common with the others"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Then how come you're not with them"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Just didn't feel like it really"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Are you ok?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yer I'm fine. Why?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"It's just you haven't looked like yourself ever since you came back to Hogwarts."_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Oh it's nothing really just not been feeling my self"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Want to talk about it?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Not right now, I still have to try and thing of a way not to go home at the end of the year"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Ok if you're sure"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yer I'm sure"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Ok if you ever need to talk about it you know where I am"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"I'm not likely to forget the amount of times I've had detention with you over the years"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Ok also if you don't want to come and talk you can just talk to me on here"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Thanks I mean it"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"You're welcome. I have to go there's someone at the door"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Ok bye"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Bye Harry remember what I said"_

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

(Once Snape had signed off everyone can back)

**The Funny One (Fred) said**

_"Blimey Harry you weren't joking"_

**The Funnier One (George) said**

_"Snape really does talk to you"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"I told you so"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"What did you mean when you said that you have to try and think of a way of not going back home?"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Yer Harry what did you mean?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Like I said to Sev-Snape I don't want to talk about it yet ok"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Alright Harry you can tell us when you're ready"_

**The Funny One (F) said**

_"Did you just nearly call Snape by his first name Harry?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"No course not my fingers slipped that's all"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Sure they did Harry sure they did"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"I'm not joking they did"_

**The Funnier One (G) said**

_"Yer sure we believe you"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Not!"_

**The Catty Professor (Professor McGonagall) said**

_"Right you lot bed now it's past 10"_

**Everyone said**

_"Ok professor"_

(And with that everyone signed off and went to sleep. Draco and Pansy stayed the night in the Gryffindor Common room and so did Luna)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok that's chapter 2 done. What is it that Harry isn't telling the others and will he end up talking to Snape about it? And did Harry's fingers really slip or was he about to type Severus instead of Snape? Find out in the next chapter. R&R.

GaurdianVamipreAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. Also I know that Remus, Fred and Snape were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but they are three of my favourite characters and they will be needed in the story especially Snape as this is a Snarry story and I can't be if Snape was killed. Oh and Dumbledore is also still alive in this story as he is also needed later on in the story.

A/N2: this story is my first Snarry story so please be nice when reviewing.

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next day in the Great Hall at breakfast)

After waking up Harry and Co went to the Great Hall for breakfast, on the way Hermione –who was at the back of the group- pulled Draco's arm to get his attention

"Draco can I have a word?" she asked quietly

"Sure what's up?" Draco asked stepping back so he could talk to Hermione

"Last night when Harry was tell in us about Snape what did you mean when you said 'I think I know why' when I said maybe Snape really has changed?"

"Oh you heard that"

"Yes now come on what did you mean?"

"'Mione I wish I could tell you but I promised both Harry and Snape I wouldn't tell anyone what they told me" explained Draco

"But why not?"

"Because there not my secrets to tell" Draco answered

"But-"

"No Hermione I won't break my promise" Draco said cutting of Hermione before she could say anything

"Fine" Hermione said knowing that when Draco says he won't break his promise he means it.

When they all arrived in the Great Hall, breakfast had already began, sitting down every one started to eat

"Hey does anyone know what the first lesson today is? I can't seem to remember" asked Ron stuffing his face full of scrambled eggs and toast

"It's Potions and Ron please don't talk with your mouth full it is disgusting" said Hermione taking a sip of her pumpkin juice

"Great Potions can't wait" said Ron sarcastically

"Oh come off it, it's not that bad" said Harry who was looking through his Potions book

"At least Neville hasn't managed to blow his caldron up yet, right Neville" Draco said turning to look at Neville

"Right I guess now that we are allowed to work in pairs I'm getting a lot better" Neville said finishing his breakfast

"Ok well I'm ready let's, get to lessons" Harry said standing up and followed by the others set off to lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in the common room after lessons had finished for the week)

"Right if it's ok with everyone I'm going to go on the chat room" Harry said making his way over to the stairs to the dorms

"Are you ok Harry?" Draco asked

"Yer I just want to see if any of the other students are online see you in a while" said Harry and with that went up to the boy's dorm room and on to the chat room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The-Chosen-1 has signed on**

_"Is there any one here?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Hello again Harry"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Professor"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Harry you don't have to be formal you can call me by my given name. Only if no one else is online that is."_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Ok thanks"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"So how's everything going?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"*sighs* could be better"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Come on Harry what's up? I know there's something wrong"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"I-I I can't I just can't"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Can't what? Harry what happened?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Where are you at the moment?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"My office, why?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Can I come there and tell you? It's just…I don't want any of the others to come online and see what I'm about to tell you. If they found out they wouldn't leave it alone."_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Of course Harry, I already told you, you could"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Thnx I'll be there in abit if I can get out without anyone stopping me"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Ok see you in abit"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Thnx again Severus"_

**The-Chosen-1 has signed off**

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down to the common Harry said

"Guys I'm just going out for a walk, clear my head"

"Do you want one of us to come with you mate?" asked Ron standing up ready to go with Harry

"No I'll be fine. See you later" Harry said as he walked out through the portrait and off to Snape's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Snape's office)

After reaching Snape's office Harry walked up and knocked the door

"Come in" pushing the door open Harry entered the office

"So you did managed to get out then Harry" Snape said when he looked up and saw Harry standing by the door way

"I very nearly had Ron come with me but I said I wanted to go alone" said Harry walking forwards. Putting the essay he had been reading, Snape moved to a door on the other side of the office

"Come on Harry we can talk a lot better through here" Snape said opening the door and allowing Harry to go through first.

When Harry stepped through the door he realised he had entered Snape's personal quarters. In front of the fire which had already been lit there were two comfortable looking black arm chairs and a comfy looking, faded brown sofa, along one wall there looked to be at least five book shelves all full with different books ranging from Potions to fantasy fiction, on the wall opposite the door they had just came through there was two other doors, the one near to book shelves Harry guessed lead to Snape's bedroom the other to his private Potions work shop. The colours of the room where not what Harry had thought they would be, instead of greens and silvers the walls where a creamy colour and the floors where a dark brown wood and in front of the sofa and chairs there was a white fur rug. Snape moved around Harry, walked over to one of the chairs and sat down; Harry followed and sat down on the sofa. After a few minutes of silence Snape asked "Harry, what is it that you don't want your friends to find out?"

Sighing Harry said "Well you know that everyone thinks that my aunt and uncle are always treating me like a prince?"

"Yes I have heard that" Snape answered

"Well they don't"

"What do you mean they don't? I thought that's why Dumbledore sent you to live with them" said Snape wondering exactly what Harry was about to say

"Yer well that's what he thought when in fact they hated me and treated me worse than a house elf" Harry said looking at the floor

"What do you mean by that?"

"They made me do all the chores, beat me if anything went wrong even if it wasn't my fault, my uncle's favourite method the fire poker, I still have all the burns and marks from it, but the worst has to be-to be…I can't say it…" Harry said almost in tears explaining

"Harry, what was the worst thing they did to you?" Snape asked wondering but not really wanting to find out the answer as he had a feeling about what Harry was going to say. Harry mumbled something under his breath

"What was that Harry? I could hear that" asked Snape moving to sit next to Harry on the sofa

In a small quiet voice Harry replied "My uncle raped me"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Wow not what you would think would happen am I right? What do you think will happen to Harry know that he has told someone what has happened and how will Snape be able to help Harry to cope with what has happened? Find out in the next chapter.

GaurdianVamipreAngel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. Also I know that Remus, Fred and Snape were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but they are three of my favourite characters and they will be needed in the story especially Snape as this is a Snarry story and I can't be if Snape was killed. Oh and Dumbledore is also still alive in this story as he is also needed later on in the story.

A/N2: this story is my first Snarry story so please be nice when reviewing.

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence followed Harry's words; Harry was still looking at the floor tears in his eyes not wanting to see the look on Snape after what he just told him. Snape on the other hand was trying to comprehend what Harry had just told him *did Harry just say that his uncle raped him? What was Albus thinking leaving Harry with those people? Did he know what they were doing to Harry?* "Harry did Dumbledore know what your aunt and uncle where doing to you?" Snape asked after a while, Harry just nodded not trusting his own voice

"What and he still let you go back there every summer knowing what would happen" Snape said shocked at the fact that Dumbledore knew what was happing to Harry but not even attempting to stop it

"He-He said that-that it was (sniffle) for my own safety" Harry said in tears at this point

"Oh Harry," Snape said putting his arms around Harry and pulling him close so that he had his head resting on his shoulder "you won't have to worry about that any more, now that you're old enough you can leave your aunt and uncles" he said rubbing Harry's back trying to calm him down

"No I won't" cried Harry

"What do you mean?"

"When school is finished, Dumbledore still wants to send me back there" sniffed Harry trying to stop himself from crying

"No he won't I'll make sure of it" Snape said determination in his voice

"You-you mean that" Harry mumbled in to Snape's shoulder

"Yes I do"

"Thanks Severus" Harry said as he finally fell asleep. Waiting a few minutes to make sure that Harry really was asleep, Snape untangled himself from Harry, lay Harry down on the sofa, put a blanket over him and went on to the chat room, he had to have a word with two people who could make sure Harry never had to return to his relatives ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On the chat room)

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed on**

**Mooney (Remus) said**

_"Hello Severus"_

**Padfoot (Sirius) said**

_"Snape"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Remus, Sirius"_

**Mooney said**

_"You asked us to come on here to talk what's up?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"It's about Harry"_

**Padfoot said**

_"What did you just call him Harry?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yes I did but can you just wait until I tell you this before you pick on the things I say"_

**Mooney said**

_"Of course Severus"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Right you know that Harry stays with his aunt and uncle over the summer?"_

**Padfoot said**

_"Yes"_

**Mooney said**

_"Of course we do"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Right but did you know what his life with them is really like?"_

**Mooney said**

_"We were always told he was treated well and was always in good health"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yes well Albus would say that wouldn't he"_

**Sirius said**

_"Snape if you know something about Harry could you please tell us and not go on about something else"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Calm down mutt I'm getting there. Anyway I have been talking to Harry on the chat room and have been noticing something has been wrong with him ever since he came back to school"_

**Mooney said**

_" You're not the only one, we've noticed that he's been avoiding being in the same room as people and shy's away when anyone tries to hug or pat him on the back"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yes well that would be because of his relatives"_

**Padfoot said**

_"What about his relatives? What have they been doing to him?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Well they have been making him do all the chores around the house, they will beat him if something goes wrong even if he didn't do it, his uncle's favourite way of hurting him is a fire poker. *sighs* but that's not the worst of it"_

**Mooney said**

_"What do you mean that's not the worst of it"_

**Padfoot said**

_"Remus is right what's worse than being treated like a house elf"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Well for one thing house elves never ever end up being raped by their masters do they"_

**Mooney, Padfoot said**

_"WHAT!"_

**Mooney said**

_"You mean to tell us"_

**Padfoot said**

_"That those monsters have been"_

**Mooney said**

_"Raping our Godson"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Unfortunately yes that's exactly what his so called uncle has been doing to him"_

**Padfoot said**

_"And what has Albus done about this"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Absolutely nothing from what Harry has told me"_

**Mooney said**

_"You mean that he knows what is happening to Harry but does nothing to stop it"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"That's right and from what Harry also told me after school is over he has to go back there all because Albus says it's for his own safety"_

**Padfoot said**

_"But he can't not if they're doing that to him"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"That's why I said I won't let that happen to him"_

**Mooney said**

_"So what are you planning on doing?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Well I'm going to see if I can have a word with both Harry and Lucius and see if Harry can stay at Malfoy Manor until everything is sorted out"_

**Padfoot said**

_"Why can't he stay with me and Remus?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Because that is the first place Albus will go to try and find Harry, at least at Malfoy Manor, Draco, Lucius and Narcissca will be able to look after him and keep him hidden"_

**Mooney said**

_"You have got a good point there Severus"_

(Snape hears Harry waking up)

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"I g2g sounds like Harry is waking up"_

**Padfoot said**

_"Ok look after Harry for us and we'll go and have a talk with Albus and Harry's relatives"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Right good luck"_

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

**Mooney said**

_"Come on Padfoot let's get going"_

**Mooney has signed off**

**Padfoot has signed off**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back with Harry)

After what felt like a couple of hours Harry started to wake up; yawing and rubbing sleep out of his eyes he sat up and looked around *Where-oh I remember where I am. I'm in Severus's quarters* he thought just as Snape came over to the sofa

"Are you ok now Harry?" Snape asked crouching down in front of the sofa and Harry

"Yer I guess," Harry said leaning back on the sofa which allowed Severus to sit down next to him "thanks"  
"For what Harry?" Severus turning to look at Harry

"For listening to what I told you"

"Harry, you don't have to thank me I would have listened anyway"

"You're the only one that would" Harry said which caused Severus to look at him abit confused

"*sighs* if I told Ron, Hermione or any of the others they would always try and pretend to do something else and not really listen to me, well apart for Draco" Harry explained bring his legs up so he was curled up on the sofa

"Speaking of Draco if I had a word with him and Lucius would you like to stay with them at Malfoy Manor until all of this has been sorted out"

"If it got me away from my aunt and uncle them yes I would like to stay with them, if it's ok with them"

"Ok I'll just see if Lucius is on the chat room he normally is around this time talking to Draco" Severus said going to get laptop. Once he got it he sat back down next to Harry and signed back on to the chat room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The ½ Blood prince has signed on**

**Ssslytherin King (Lucius) said**

_"Oh hello Severus"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Hi uncle Sev have you seen Harry he went out about an hour ago and hasn't come back"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"That's what I was here to talk about and don't worry Harry is at this moment in time sitting next to me"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"What's he doing there he said he was going for a walk"_

**The ½ Blood Prince (Severus has passed the laptop to Harry for this bit) **

_"Harry: I said that because I didn't want you all to ask why I was coming to talk to Severus"_

_"Severus: Right now that, that has been sorted out I was about to ask, Lucius for the holidays and when school has finished could Harry come and stay at the Manor with you, Draco and Narcissca?"_

**Ssslytherin King said**

_"Of course he can but may I ask why?"_

(After getting the ok from Harry, Severus told them what Harry had told him)

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"THEY DID WHAT!"_

**Ssslytherin King said**

_"And Albus did nothing about it"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Not a thing"_

**Ssslytherin King said**

_"Well if that is what poor Harry has been going through them he can defiantly stay with us in the Manor for as long as he wants"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Thank you Lucius"_

**Ssslytherin King said**

_"Not a problem"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Harry, what do you want me to tell the others?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Harry: can you tell them that I'm going to be staying in the Slytherin Common room as I still have some things to sort out"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Course I can Harry and I won't tell anyone what Severus told us so don't worry about that"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Harry: Thx Dray"_

_"Severus: right I think that it's high time we all went to bed it's 10 past 12"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Night Harry, uncle Sev, father"_

**Ssslytherin Prince has signed off**

**Ssslytherin King said**

_"Good night Severus, Harry"_

**Ssslytherin King has signed off**

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You do know that you don't have to sleep in the Slytherin Common room you can just stay here if you want" Severus said as he put the laptop away

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" Harry said unsure what to say

"You won't be a bother"

"Well ok if you're sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok I'll stay here tonight"

"Ok come on let's get everything ready" said Severus and he and Harry got the sofa ready so that Harry could sleep there and Severus would sleep on the chair opposite so as to keep an eye on Harry. Once everything was ready both Harry and Severus fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well there you go chapter 4 complete. Not any questions to ask. Next chapter will hopefully be where the story becomes a Snarry story but I'm not sure yet. Stay tuned for more.

GuardianVampireAngel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. Also I know that Remus, Fred and Snape were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but they are three of my favourite characters and they will be needed in the story especially Snape as this is a Snarry story and I can't be if Snape was killed. Oh and Dumbledore is also still alive in this story as he is also needed later on in the story.

A/N2: this story is my first Snarry story so please be nice when reviewing.

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

A/N4: thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, it's great to know that people are really enjoying my story.

A/N5: this chapter and the next is where the story become a Snarry and Draco reveals what Harry and Severus told Draco not to tell anyone. Also for this Chapter anything underlined is Harry's nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the Gryffindor common room)

After logging off the chat room Draco went to tell the others where Harry was

"Hey Guys I just spoke to Snape and Harry on the chat room" he said as he walked down the stairs

"Great where is he?" Ron asked worried about where his best friend/brother was

"He's staying in the Slytherin common room tonight alone as he still has a few things to sort out" Draco explained

"Oh ok" Ron said sitting back down

"Draco can I have a word with you alone please?" Hermione asked walking over to him

"Sure" Draco answered and the two walked up to the boy's dorms. Once there Hermione asked

"I know you said you wouldn't say but what did Harry tell you?"

"*sighs* you're not going to let it go are you" Draco said sitting down on one of the beds  
"No, now what did he tell you" Hermione said sitting down next to Draco

"Right I'll tell you but you can't let either Harry or Severus that you know or I'm dead ok?" Draco said, Hermione nodded in understanding

"Right, Harry told me over the summer that he is in love with someone from the school"  
"Who?"  
"Professor Snape" Hermione gasped

"But he doesn't think Snape feels the same"

"But he does right?"

"Yes he does. Harry is in love with Severus and Severus is in love with Harry but neither know how the other feels"  
"Oh my God, no wonder Harry wouldn't tell us yet"

"Exactly imagine what Ron would say if he found out"  
"He would go ballistic"

"Yes so now you can see why I don't want you to tell anyone ok"  
"Ok"

"Right let's get back to the others" and with that both Draco and Hermione went back down to the common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Meanwhile in Severus's quarters)

After falling asleep ½ an hour ago everything was quiet in the room until Harry started to have a nightmare about being back at the Dursleys:

It was the end of the school year and Harry had just gotten back to the Dursleys. Waiting at the Station Harry's uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were all waiting for him by the car,

"Ready boy" Vernon snapped at Harry who just nodded in reply "Right put your things in the boot and get in the car before someone sees you" so Harry put his things in the car, got in and sat there for the entire journey listening to uncle Vernon talking about him to aunt Petunia and Dudley watching a DVD on his new portable DVD player.

Once they had all gotten back home Harry got his things out of the car and started to take them up the stairs 

"Where do you think you are taking that boy" Vernon said blocking Harry's path up the stairs 

"To my room" Harry answered

"No you're not that goes in the cupboard until you leave" Vernon spat snatching Harry's trunk and throwing it under the stairs "now if you so much as think about opening that cupboard you will be punished so bad you will feel it for months am I clear boy"

"Yes uncle Vernon"

"Good now go in to the kitchen and start you chores."

For weeks Harry had been made to do the house work until one day when the Dursleys were out in the garden Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs to try and get his homework for the summer unfortunately uncle Vernon chose that moment to come back inside the house and caught Harry trying to get his school books 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY!" roared uncle Vernon causing to jump and run up the stairs to try and get away from his uncle but unfortunately for him his uncle caught up with him, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him in to his room and through him on the bed

"This should teach you not to try and disobey me again" Vernon snarled leaning over Harry

"NO! STOP! PEALSE DON'T!"

"Harry! HARRY! Wake up it's just a nightmare!" Severus called shaking Harry awake

"WHA!" Harry screamed and shot up

"Harry, are you ok? What's up?" Severus said sitting next to Harry moving so that Harry was sitting, curled up on his lap shaking like a leaf

"My-my unc-uncle was-was go-going to-to try-try and-and ra-rape me" Harry said crying on Severus's shoulder

"Sh, sh it was just a dream shh, come on calm down you're safe, you're safe I won't let anything happen shh" shushed Severus rubbing Harry's back to calm him down

"I just don't want to go back there" said Harry calming down slightly

"And you won't so don't worry they will never be able to hurt you again" Severus said softly

"That's good" Harry said falling asleep again and this time instead of moving Severus carefully so as not to wake Harry moved so that he was laying on the sofa with Harry laying on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and since he couldn't move Severus used his wand to open the door and who should walk in but Albus Dumbledore the reason that Harry had spent his entire life at the hands of the Dursleys

"Severus my boy how are you?" Albus greeted a bit too loudly causing Harry to groan and shift ever so slightly

"SHHHH!" Severus shushed "You'll wake Harry"

"Sorry," Albus apologized moving to sit in one of the chairs near the sofa "may I ask why young Harry is down here anyway and not with his friends?"

"He came down here to tell me something that he couldn't tell his friends just yet" Severus answered quietly so as not to wake Harry

"Oh and what would that be dear boy?" asked Albus equally as quiet

"Oh just that he has spent his whole life being beaten and raped by his so called family" Severus hissed

"Oh nonsense Harry's life with his family has been nothing but fun" Albus waved off

"Then how do you explain this" Severus asked lifting the back of Harry's shirt carefully so as to not wake him

"How in the world did you know that was there?"

"I knew because I had to go through the same thing with my own Family"

"Harry could have gotten that at any point in his life" pointed out Albus

"Yer he could have but since when did he fall on to a red hot fire poker as I don't remember that ever happening whilst he was at school" Severus said his voice raising ever so slightly

"Then maybe he feel on it when at home"

"You don't fall on to a red hot fire porker ten times do you" Severus all but shouted which was a mistake as it caused Harry to wake up

"Huh what's all the shouting for?" asked Harry sleepily "What's he doing here?" Harry asked finally realising that Dumbledore was in the room

"I can to find you Harry your friends are worried about you" Albus explained

"No there not Draco told them I was going to be staying in the Slytherin common room tonight as I needed to sort some things out" Harry said sitting up and moving over to the other side of the room

"Then why are you not there Harry?" Albus asked standing up and starting to move towards Harry

"Because I said he could stay with me tonight" said Severus who had reached Harry before Dumbledore and was standing in front of him so that Dumbledore could reach him

"And why would you do that Severus?" Albus asked taking another step forward

"So as he wasn't alone and so that if he were to have a nightmare someone was there to wake him up" said Severus stepping back with Harry doing the same

"I would have thought those nightmares would be gone now that Voldemort was gone"  
"Not those nightmares, the kind of nightmares that steam from years of abuse" snapped Severus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Severus and Dumbledore were all but shouting Harry noticed that every time he and Severus had to step back he was one step nearer the door, Severus must have noticed to because he made a hand motion telling Harry to run for the door whilst he held Dumbledore back, so as they took one final step back Harry ran for the door and out of the room, Dumbledore tried to follow but was stopped by Severus which gave Harry enough time to run out of the dungeons, out the main door's and down to Hagrid's hut

"Hagrid! Hagrid its Harry please open the door" Harry shouted pounding on the door and when it opened he shot in slamming the door behind him

"Blimey Harry what's got into you?" asked Hagrid noticing that Harry had hid himself under the bed (A/N: I can't write this how Hagrid would talk so just imagine him saying it)

"Dumbledore…after me…Snape…holding him…back…gave me…time to…get…out" Harry panted

"What do you mean Dumbledore is after you and what's Snape got to do with this?" asked Hagrid slightly confused as to what Harry was going on about so Harry decided to Hagrid everything that had happened including what he told Severus

"My god Harry and Snape was trying to make sure you got out safely?" Hagrid asked after Harry had finished explaining what happened

"Yer, I don't know what happened after I left I was too busy trying to get out of there" Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Oh no he found me" Harry exclaimed running and hiding under Hagrid's bed again, once Hagrid was sure Harry was hidden from sight he opened the door "Harry, it's ok, it's not Professor Dumbledore just Professor Snape and-"that was all Hagrid managed to get out before Harry had moved out from under the bed and had launched himself and Severus who caught Harry and pulled him close

"Oh thank God, thank God it's you I thought it was Dumbledore" Harry said

"Don't your safe now your safe" Severus said reassuring Harry

"Very safe in fact" said a voice behind them

"Professor McGonagall I didn't see you there" Harry said blushing as he and Severus pulled apart

"As I could tell" McGonagall replied smiling

"What happened? Where's Dumbledore? What's going to happen now?" Harry asked all at once

"Harry, Harry calm down ok every things fine trust me" Severus said sounding a tiny bit amused

"But-"

"No buts Harry calm down and let us explain but we can't if you don't calm down" Severus said as he and McGonagall sat down on the bench in the hut, Hagrid sat on the chair opposites and Harry was about to sit on the floor until Severus pulled down so he was sitting on his lap which caused Harry to blush bright red and McGonagall and Hagrid to smile at the two

"Right now if I got everything right from what Severus was telling me on the way down here Harry, you are trying to find a way to stay away from both the Dursleys and Dumbledore because of what has happened to you over the time you stayed with them am in right?" asked McGonagall looking at Harry

"That's right I just want to get away from there but Dumbledore won't let me saying it's for my own safety" Harry said

"But what do you need to be safe from he-Voldemort is gone?" asked McGonagall trying to work out why Albus would want to keep Harry safe when the only person who was any danger to him is dead

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me he just said that after school was over I would have to go back there for my own safety" Harry explained

"So he was just going to send you there without explaining why?" Severus asked

"That's about the size of it, yer"

"What would you need protecting from other than Voldemort?" Hagrid asked

"I have no clue on that one Hagrid" Harry answered yawning at the end

"Don't you think we better get you back to the castle so you can get some sleep Harry?" Severus asked noticing Harry was starting to fall asleep again

"Don't wanna comfy" Harry mumbled sleepily

"I think I have an idea why don't we take him to the Room of Requirement, put wards over it so the Albus can't get to him and only us can get in? At least then we'll know that Harry is safe" suggested McGonagall

"Good idea and I'll stay with him tonight and explain about why he has to stay there until it's safe for him to come back out. What do you say Harry? Harry?" Severus asked but received no answer as Harry had fallen asleep

"Come on let's get him back" said McGonagall quietly standing up followed by Severus who was carefully carrying Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once back at the castle they made their way to the Room of Requirement which opened up to reveal what looked like a whole house in one room. Walking over to the king sized bed in the corner Severus carefully put Harry in the bed after McGonagall had moved the covers back, changed his robes in to pyjamas and covered him up

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight Severus?" McGonagall asked in a whisper

"I'm sure Minerva. Harry seems to trust me more than anyone else at the moment so I think it might be a good idea if I'm here when he wakes up" Severus answered whispering also

"Ok see you later. Oh and you really should tell him how you feel you know" Minerva said as she started to walk out the door leaving Severus standing there shocked *Are my feelings for Harry really that obvious?* he thought to himself, shaking his head Severus changed his robes to pyjamas as well and climbed to the bed next to Harry, gently moved him so he was lying with his head on his chest and followed Harry in to the realm of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well that's another chapter written and complete and I must say it's all coming together nicely even if I do say so myself. The only question is what does Dumbledore think Harry needs protecting from? Well you should find out in one if the later chapters just don't know which. Anyway please tell me what you think so far.

GuardianVampireAngel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. Also I know that Remus, Fred and Snape were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but they are three of my favourite characters and they will be needed in the story especially Snape as this is a Snarry story and I can't be if Snape was killed. Oh and Dumbledore is also still alive in this story as he is also needed later on in the story.

A/N2: this story is my first Snarry story so please be nice when reviewing.

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

A/N4: thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, it's great to know that people are really enjoying my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 9 in the morning when Harry woke up feeling more rested than he could ever remember when he noticed why he felt so rested, it turned out that he had be snuggled up next to Severus who at this moment was awake and running his fingers through Harry's hair

"Hmm morning" Harry said still a little sleepy

"Morning sleep well?" Severus asked still running his fingers through Harry's hair smiling when Harry virtually purred because of it

"Wonderfully actually, not a nightmare all night," replied Harry looking up at Severus "I just wish that it could be that way every night"

"Well if I had known that the other night when you first fell asleep I wouldn't have moved you to sleep on the sofa" Severus said softly brushing his fingers over Harry's cheek making Harry blush bright red and look down

"Yo-you mean that?" Harry asked shyly

Placing his finger under Harry's chin, Severus tilted Harry's head so he was looking at him "of course I do and this is why" Sev said softly leaning forward so that their lips were miller meters apart and when Harry didn't move away Sev finally connected their lips. The kiss was exactly how both Harry and Sev thought it would be soft, gentle and caring. After what seemed like hours they reluctantly pulled back as the need for air was getting unbearable

"I've wanted to do that for a while now" Sev said slightly out of breath but smiling none the less

"Me to" agreed Harry also smiling

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Sev"

And with that they started kissing again this time with more passion, need and happiness all rolled into one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in the Gryffindor common room)

When everyone had woken up they went down into the common room only to find Professor McGonagall there

"Are, at last your up I need to tell you all something" she said as the others all sat down on the sofas and the floor

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Draco

"Well it's about Harry" McGonagall answered looking at each of them in turn

"What's wrong? Is Harry hurt? Where is he?" the twins asked at the same time

"Don't worry Harry's not hurt but for the time being he has had to be put in to hiding in the school and only me and Professor Snape know where he is" McGonagall

"Where is he? Why is he in hiding?" asked a rather worried Ron

"Until I get Harry's permission to tell you I can't say but I will tell you that until it has been sorted out Harry will be in hiding. He will however be able to use the chat room but he can't tell you where he is as it is for his own safety he doesn't" explained McGonagall

"But who's going to be staying with him. He'll have to have someone there so that he has someone to talk to?" asked Ron prepped to say he would stay with his best friend

"At the moment it will be Professor Snape" McGonagall answered

"What? Snape? But why? Why not one of his friends?" Ron and the twins asked shocked at the reply

"Because from what I saw when we went down to Hagrid's hut to see if he was ok, Professor Snape seems to be the only person that can calm Harry down and Harry feels safe around him as he wouldn't have fallen asleep on him" replied McGonagall smiling to herself at the memory

"What? Harry fell asleep on him? You have got to be joking?" asked Fred

"I can assure you I'm not and if you don't believe me you can ask Hagrid as he was there as well" McGonagall replied

"We believe you Professor," Hermione said before Ron could say anything "I just hope that Harry will be ok"

"So do I Miss Granger" agreed McGonagall

"Professor I think I might actually now what is wrong with Harry as he told me last night using Professor Snape's account on the chat room" Draco said before Ron cut across

"Wait, Harry was using Snape's account? I thought you said he was in the Slytherin common room?"

"I did but only because Harry told me to tell you that because he really went to go and talk to my uncle about something which both me and my father know about but have both promised not to tell anyone" Draco explained

"Why would father know anyway?" asked George

"Because it was about what Harry told my uncle which I've already told you I can't say anything about" Draco explained for the second time in about 10 minutes

"Yer but-"

"Nu buts Mr Weasley if Mr Malfoy has said he promised he wouldn't tell then he can't say a word about what Harry told him" McGonagall said cutting Ron off

"Fine" Ron sighed in defeat

"Good now as it's the weekend why don't you all come down to Hogsmead for a bit and if you want you can get Harry something and I will take it to him for you" suggested McGonagall

Everyone nodded in reply

"Ok then come on" said McGonagall standing up and walking out of the common room with Draco and the others following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in the Room of Requirement)

After they had shown the other just how much they loved the other, Harry and Sev where lying in bed chatting quietly when to door opened and McGonagall came in

"Ok I really do not want to know what happened in here after I left you both last night" she said walking over to them (A/N: Lol did really think I would write what happened. Nope I left that open for your own imagination. )

"Morning Minerva" Sev greeted

"It's afternoon actually Severus" Minerva replied with the hint of a smile

"Ok then Afternoon then," Sev corrected

"Afternoon to you both. Harry I went this morning to tell your friends that you were in hiding but didn't tell them why as I didn't think you would want them to know just yet" Minerva explained

"Thank you Professor" Harry said gratefully

"You're welcome Harry. Oh and I have some gifts and sweets your friends got you in Hogsmead" Minerva replied passing Harry the bag of sweets and presents from his friends

"Thanks" Harry thanked putting the bag on the bed side table

"Again you're welcome," Minerva replied walking to the door "Oh and Harry when I was talking to your friends Draco said that both he and Lucius know about what you have already told Severus, is that correct?"

"Yes I told them because at the end of school I'm to be staying at Malfoy Manor instead of going back to my _family_" Harry explained

"And a good thing to. Right I'll be heading of now and leave you to get settled in" Minerva said smiling as she walked out the door and sealing it so no one could get in or find where Harry is hidden. This left Harry and Sev all alone to get to know each other abit better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Finally Harry and Sev are together. At last. *Giggles* anyway the only really question at the moment is Where in the world is Dumbledore at the moment and what does he think Harry need saving from? Next chapter coming very soon.

GuardianVampireAngel


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

A/N4: thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, it's great to know that people are really enjoying my story and it also helps me to update quicker as well so keep reviewing and I'll keep adding chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On the chat room)

**$Red Heads Rule$said**

_"I wonder how Harry's doing."_

**Red Head Princess (Ginny) said**

_"So do I, I haven't seen him on the chat room for 2 days now"_

**Miss-Know-It-all said**

_"Maybe he and Severus are getting to know each over; I mean they have been enemies ever since Harry came to Hogwarts"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Yer I'm sure that's all they're doing right 'Mione? NOT!"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Draco I don't need that image in my head thank you very much and have you forgotten the others don't know about that?"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Oh right I forgot"_

**The Funny one (F) said**

_"Know about what?"_

**The Funnier One (G) said**

_"Yer know about what?"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"What did you mean by that?"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean. Haven't you forgotten that Harry and I are meant to be together?"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Um sorry sis but I don't think that will be happening any time soon"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"What do you mean?"_

**The Funny One (F) said**

_"He means that Harry plays for the other team so to speak"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"You mean to tell me Harry's gay?"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Yer we thought you knew that's why we never told you"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"No I didn't know"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Oh sorry Ginny"_

**Red Head Princess**

_"Uh well I had a feeling that was the case anyway but was hoping I was wrong"_

**The-Chosen-1 has signed on**

**EVERYONE said**

_"HARRY!"_

**The –Chosen-1 said**

_"Hi guys"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Hey mate where have you been we missed you on the chat room"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Soz I was getting to know Severus abit better since he is going to be staying with me for a while"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Told you so"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"So how's everything going between you two?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Fine actually we're really getting on, haven't hexed or cursed each other which is good"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"I still can't believe that you and Snape are getting on"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"Yer from what McGonagall and Hagrid said when we spoke to them both you two are really close"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"It's not that hard to get to know Sev"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Did you just shorten his name?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Oh yer so I did sorry it's so easy to forget to call him by his whole name when talking to you lot"_

**The Funny One (F) said**

_"Wow you can actually shorten his name"_

**The Funnier One (G) said**

_"If we were to do that we'd get hexed for sure"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Sev: I would go that far"_

_"Harry: Hey why you using my account why can't you use the other laptop and your own account"_

_"Sev: it's easier this way"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"My God you two you sound like Draco and Pansy when they fight about whose account they use"_

**Ssslytherin Princess (Pansy) said**

_"We do not it's just it's easier to use whose ever account is logged on"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Yer and 9 times out of 10 it's mine"_

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed on**

_"There happy now"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yes thank you"_

**Ssslytherin Princess said**

_"God you don't you ever stop arguing"_

**The-Chose-1, The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Nope" _

**Everyone else said**

_"Typical"_

**The-Chosen-1, The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"What?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Oh by the way thanks guys for the sweets and all that"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"No problem mate"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Yer since McGonagall said you would have to stay hidden we thought that you would want something's with you so you don't get bored. And don't even think about saying it Draco"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Saying what 'Mione?"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"You know what"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"What are you two one about?"_

**Miss-Know-It-All, Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Nothing"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yer right come on what did you mean?"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Can't really say it with everyone else here"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Please Draco, please tell me you didn't tell them"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Only 'Mione because she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her"_

**The-Chosen-1, The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Draco"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Yikes I'm off"_

**Ssslytherin Prince has signed off**

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"DRACO GET BACK HERE!"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"He's gone Harry"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Well damn"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Couldn't have put it better myself Harry"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"What was Draco not meant to tell us any way?"_

**The Funny One (F), The Funnier One (G) said**

_"Yer Harry?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Think we should tell them Sev?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"I think so Harry"_

**Everyone Else said**

_"Tell us what?!"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Right I'll tell you but Ron don't freak out ok"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"I won't"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Well as of a couple of days ago when I was put in to hiding Sev and I are together"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Yer we know that you both went in to hiding together"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"That's not what I meant Ron"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Oh, OH! You mean that…"_

**The ½ Blood Prince, The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yep"_

**EVERYONE said**

_"OMG!"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Oh Harry I'm so happy you found someone"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"yer same here mate you deserve to be happy"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"You mean you're not mad or even freaked out"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Cause not mate"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"As long as you're happy we're happy"_

**Red Head Princess said**

"'_Mione's and Ron are right Harry you deserve to be happy"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"You mean you're not mad at me Gin"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"Cause not Harry"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Thanks guys that means a lot"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"It really does"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"You're both really welcome. But Snape if you end up hurting Harry you'll have a heard of red heads to deal with"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Don't worry I'm not planning on hurting Harry anytime soon"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Just making sure"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Harry I don't know if you will really want to answer this question but what's happened to make you go in to hiding anyway?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"*sighs* I suppose there's no getting away from this is there"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Love you don't have to tell them if you're not ready"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"I know but I'll have to tell them soon so now's a good of time as any"_

**Ssslytherin Prince has signed on**

_"You sure you want to say Harry?"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Yes I'm sure and I thought you had gone"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Nope been here the whole time reading what was being said"_

**The-Chosen-1 said**

_"Fair enough. Right anyway the reason I'm in hiding is because *takes a deep breath* my so called family would make me do all the chores around the house and would beat me, usually my uncle with a red hot fire poker. But the worst thing is…is… *Can't write because he is in tears*"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Harry? You all right mate?"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Severus is Harry ok?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yer he's fine it's just this brings back a lot of bad memories"_

(Sev asks Harry if he wants him to finish telling his friends. Harry agrees)

_"Ok Harry said I could tell you this, the worst thing is so called uncle did to him was he raped him."_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Oh my God"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"That's just wrong"_

**Pretty Space Girl (Luna who up until this point has remained quiet) said**

_"No wonder he wouldn't tell us"_

**Horobology King (Neville who like Luna has remained quiet) said**

_"God poor Harry"_

**Ssslytherin Princess said**

_"What has Dumbledore done about this?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Nothing he knew what was going on but did nothing about it. He's actually the reason I went in to hiding with Harry"_

**The Funny One (F) said**

_"Bloody hell and to think we looked up to him"_

**The Funnier One (G) said**

_"Will Harry be ok?" _

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"He'll be fine but I'll have to sign his chat room account off as he's just fallen asleep hang on"_

**The-Chosen-1 has signed off**

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Now you lot can see why I never told you when McGonagall came in"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"Yer we can but why did he tell you anyway?"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Because he and Sev were just making sure it was ok for him to stay at Malfoy Manor after school finished so that _Dumbledore _won't be able to get to him"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"You know that's a good idea at least that way you and your family can protect him better"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"That's why I suggested it in the first place"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

_"Oh I forgot you were still here"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yer sorry about that I was just moving over to the bed so that Harry was a bit more comfy"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"Harry really is lucky to have someone like you who can take care of him properly"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Yer he needs that after what he's been through"_

**Red Head Princess said**

_"Yikes guys look at the time I think we better get to bed"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

_"You're right we better get to bed come on guys"_

(all but Ron and Sev sign off the chat room)

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"You know I meant what I said hurt Harry and you'll have me to deal with"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"I know you did and like I said I would never hurt Harry after what happened to him"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Good because he's like a brother to me"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"He feels the same about you as well"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Really?"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Yes really"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Well that's great to know"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"That's why I told you oh and do you think it would be ok if I got to know you and the others a bit better"_

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Wow really yer sure why not"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

_"Thanks talk to you all tomorrow night"_

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

**$Red Heads Rule$ said**

_"Yer night"_

**$Red Heads Rule has signed off.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: YEAH another chapter finished. Wow Sev wanting to get to know the rest of Harry's friends he really has changed hasn't he. Still no sign of Dumbledore yet, let's just hope he doesn't try and break Harry and Sev up any time soon.

GuardianVampireAngel


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in bold are the characters user names, italics is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

A/N4: thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, it's great to know that people are really enjoying my story and it also helps me to update quicker as well so keep reviewing and I'll keep adding chapters.

A/N5: for those of you that have known me to update everyday just to let you know that it might take me abit longer as i have just started collage and I will be getting a lot of home/coursework to do so if I don't update quickly it's not because I have forgotten it's because I have a lot of work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The Room of Requirement)

It was the morning after Sev asked Ron if he could get to know him, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville better. Harry had no idea that Sev asked that as he had fallen asleep a bit before he had asked and was still asleep at the moment so Sev decided to see if anyone was on the chat room. Little did he know that at that moment in time Dumbledore was also on the chat room waiting for either Sev or Harry to sign in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed in**

**The Meddling One (Dumbledore) said**

"_Are Severus just the person I was waiting for"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

"_And why would you be waiting for me anyway?"_

**The Meddling One said**

"_Well just to ask where you and Harry have suddenly vanished to of course"_

**The ½ Blood Prince**

"_And why would I tell you. You're the one we vanished because"_

**The Meddling One said**

"_Now Severus don't be like that I just want to know because it's nearly the holiday and Harry needs to go back home"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

"_Do you really think I will let Harry go back to that horrid place"_

**The Meddling One said**

"_It's for his own good Severus"_

**The ½ Blood Prince said**

"_No it's not, now if you don't mind I have to go as Harry has just woken up"_

**The ½ Blood Prince has signed off**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The meddling old fool if he really thinks I would let the one I love go back somewhere he doesn't want to go he has another thing coming* Severus thought when a sleepy voice asked

"What's up, love?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it love" Sev answered turning to look at Harry

"It's not, nothing I can tell. So come on what's wrong?" Harry asked sitting up

Severus sighed "Fine just don't have a go at me for this but I was just on the chat room to see if anyone was on and got caught by Albus"

"Oh God what did he want?" asked Harry in distaste

"He wanted to know where we had vanished to as it's nearly the holidays and he wants to send you back to that hell hole" answered Severus

"No, no way, I'm not going back there, absolutely not, no way" Harry said rather scared

"Harry, Harry don't worry you not going back, not if I have anything to say about it," Sev said pulling Harry towards him whilst trying to reassure his young love "besides you going to be at Malfoy Manor for the all the holidays"

"Really?"

"Yes we already planned that 2 weeks ago remember"

"I thought that was just for when I left school at the end of this year?"

"Nope it was also for the holidays as well. So what do you think want to get away for here and go and stay at the Manor"

"Yes, God yes anywhere is better than here at the moment" Harry exclaimed happily

"I thought you liked it here and that you thought of Hogwarts as your home" Sev said

"I do but at the moment with all that's happening with _Dumbledore _I just want to get away for a while and be with people who will actually treat and love me like I need to be loved and treated" Harry explained snuggling back down next to Sev resting his head on his chest

"You will be treated as you need to be and you will all ways be loved for as long as you need to be and even longer and that is something that everyone of your friends and myself can give you" explained Sev running his fingers through Harry's hair

"I know I keep asking this but do you really mean that?"

"Yes I mean it"

"Thanks that really does mean a lot more than anything actually"

"I can tell," Sev answered smiling "Come on let's get ready we'll want to leave before anyone else or Albus will try and stop us"

"M' comfy" Harry said snuggling further in to Sev

"I know you are love but if we don't leave now we won't be able to get away at all" said Sev trying to reason with Harry

"Mmmm just 5 more minutes" mumbled Harry sounding a bit sleepy even though he had a peaceful night's sleep

"Are you still tired?" asked Sev looking down at Harry who looked like he would fall asleep at any minute

"A little" came the sleepy reply

"Ok I'll let you sleep for a little bit longer but when you wake up we have to go ok"

"M' ok" and with that Harry was asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in Gryffindor common room)

Everyone had just woken up and were now in the common room waiting to go catch the Hogwarts Express home for the holidays

"Hey I forgot to mention last night but Snape wants to get to know me, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville a bit better" Ron said once everyone had settled in to their sits

"Really?" asked Fred and George

"Yer" Ron replied

"Well I suppose that now that he's with Harry he wants to try and get to know you all so as to make Harry happy" said Draco

"I agree with Draco, I think that he really wants to get on with us for Harry's sake" Luna said from her spot next to Neville

"But this is Snape were talking about, the teacher that everyone hates" Ron said still not believing what he told everyone

"Yer but since he and Harry have gotten together he's changed have you not noticed from when we talked to him last night on the chat room?" said Pansy who had just walked in to the common room

"Yer I suppose" said Ron

"Anyway I wonder how Harry is this morning" Hermione said

"Well if he's still with Severus I don't think we want to know what they're up to" Draco said with a smirk

"Oh thanks Draco now I have a really bad image in my head" Neville wined

"You're welcome" Draco said still smirking

Just them the portrait opened and in walked Severus and Harry

"HARRY!" everyone shouted

"Hey guys" Harry said once everyone had calmed down

"Not that we're not pleased to see you Harry but why are you here?" asked Ginny

"Well I'm finally getting away from my so called family this holiday and will be staying with Draco and his family" answered Harry walking over to sit with his friends, Sev and stood behind Harry

"Oh yer that's right I forgot about that" Draco said suddenly remembering

"Ah you're not the only one" Harry said laughing

"You're staying at Draco's, why?" asked Fred

"I can answer that," Sev said and everyone apart from Harry turned to look at him "It's because if he were to stay with you Ron or Remus and Sirius, Dumbledore would know where he was and go and collect him and take him back to his so called family" Sev explained

"I can see why you said that those are the most likely places that Harry could go this holiday but Draco's isn't" Hermione said

"That's why Sev suggested that I stay there for the holidays and when we finish school properly at the end of the year" Harry said

"I can't wait to have you stay round that way you can get to know my mother and father a bit better" Draco said sounding like a kid on Christmas

"Do you think that they would like me? I mean I know that I'm friends with you but I'm still a bit scared of Lucius and Narcissca" Harry asked as everyone started to walk down to Hogwarts Express

"They will love you don't worry, in fact mother has been trying to get me to bring you round for a while now" explained Draco as they reached the platform

"Really?" asked Harry

"Yes really" Draco answered putting his arm around Harry's shoulder

"Thanks" Harry said.

After a few minutes of waiting the train arrived and just as everyone, including Severus where getting on the train a voice from behind called

"HARRY!" causing everyone to turn round just in time to see Dumbledore running down the path towards them

"Oh no not now please not now" Harry cried hiding behind Severus who had placed himself between Harry and Dumbledore

"Harry, get on the train now I'll try and stop him" said Severus as he ran towards Dumbledore

"SEV NO!" Harry shouted trying to run after him but couldn't as Ron and Draco where holding him back

"Harry, don't this is just what Dumbledore wants" Ron said trying to get Harry to stop struggling

"Ron's right Harry, Sev won't want you to go after him now stop struggling and sit down the train is about to leave" Draco said as he and Ron pulled Harry into the train

"But what about Sev we can't just leave him" Harry said when he felt the train start to move

"Don't worry Sev knows how to take care of himself and he knows where you're going to be so he can Apperate to the Manor once he is finished" Draco said trying to calm his friend down

"Yer but what if he gets hurt?" Harry asked nearly in tears about the fact that Sev might get hurt

"I'll tell you what if he's not at the Manor when we get there I'll get father to go and help him ok" Draco said moving to sit next to Harry so he could put his arms around him to try and calm him down

"Ok I guess" Harry agreed sounding sleepy

"Hey if you want to go to sleep you can we'll wake you when we get there" Draco said moving so that Harry was laying on both his and Pansy's laps, his head in Draco and his legs on Pansy

"Ok" Harry mumbled finally falling asleep

"Do you really think Professor Snape will be ok?" asked Neville in a whisper

"Hopefully" Luna answered also in a whisper

"Well he did survive after what Voldemort and Nagini did to him" Fred added

"Harry really dose love him doesn't he?" Gorge asked looking at Harry who was fast asleep on Draco and Pansy

"Yer he does and Sev really loves Harry" Draco said carefully brushing some hair that had fallen into Harry's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor)

Lucius and Narcissca where sitting in the front room talking when there was a loud crack and Severus appeared in front of them. He stood for about a minute when he fell to the floor

"Severus!" cried Narcissca as she ran to where Severus had fallen Lucius not far behind

"Oh god what happened?" Lucius asked kneeling down next to his wife and best friend

"By the looks of things he got into a fight with someone and it didn't go to well" Narcissca explained looking over all of the marks and bruises that where visible on Severus's skin

"Let's move him to one of the spare rooms before Harry and Draco get here I don't think that Harry will want to see this" Lucius suggested casting '_Mobilicorpus' _and they moved Severus into one of the spare rooms just in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door opened and in walked Harry and Draco

"MUM, DAD WE'RE HERE!" Draco called out and Lucius and Narcissca appeared from the front room

"Harry, Draco so good to see you again" Narcissca exclaimed and ran over and gave them both a hug much to the surprise of Harry

"Draco, Harry" greeted Lucius

"Hello father has uncle Sev arrived yet, he missed the train so as to stop Dumbledore from reaching Harry?" Draco asked

"Ah that would explain why he collapsed shortly after arriving" said Narcissca turning to look at her husband

"What he collapsed? What happened? Where is he? Is he ok?" asked Harry panicking about what had happened to Severus

"Yes, the second he arrived he collapsed of the floor in the front room. By the looks of things he was hit by a few nasty hexes and curses. He ok though, he's in one of the spare bedrooms at the moment asleep" explained Narcissca

"Harry you ok? You don't look so good" Draco asked when he noticed that Harry had gone very pale after what his mother had just said, but just before he could answer, Harry collapsed as well, luckily Lucius was close enough to catch him before he hit the floor

"Harry. What happened to him?" Narcissca asked rushing over to where Lucius stood carefully holding an unconscious Harry in his arms

"I don't know one minute he's standing the next thing I know he collapsed" explained Lucius

"Ah I think I know why he collapsed" Draco sighed

"Why?" both Lucius and Narcissca asked turning to look at their son

"Back at Hogwarts Harry was put into hiding as you know with Sev and they kind of, how shall I put this, um, got together" Draco said

"You mean that Severus and Harry are together romantically?" Narcissca asked

"Yer. So when you said what happened to Sev, Harry couldn't take it and that's what caused him to collapse" Draco answered

"I think then that it might be a good idea to put Harry in the same room and Sev so as when they both wake up, they will have each other there to look after them" Lucius said moving to the stairs with Harry and Draco and Narcissca followed.

Once they got to Sev's room, Lucius carefully put Harry on the bed next to Sev so as that when either wakes up they will know that the other is there. And with that done, the Malfoy family went down stairs to the front room to talk and wait for their friends to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well that's chapter 8 finished. As I said at the beginning sorry it took so long to do, I have not long started collage and with college work and my college placement I haven't got a lot of time to write this so I will update when I can. The questions for this chapter is: What will Dumbles do once he finds out that Harry and Severus are together? And what will happen to Harry's relative's once everyone gets their hands on them? Again I will update whenever I can so don't worry. Until next time.

Princess Of The Vampires


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N3: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in **bold** are the characters user names, _italics_ is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

A/N4: thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, it's great to know that people are really enjoying my story and it also helps me to update quicker as well so keep reviewing and I'll keep adding chapters.

A/N5: for those of you that have known me to update everyday just to let you know that it might take me abit longer as i have just started collage and I will be getting a lot of home/coursework to do so if I don't update quickly it's not because I have forgotten it's because I have a lot of work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the front room of Malfoy Manor)

"Do you think Sev and Harry will be ok?" asked Lucius looking at his wife and son

"I do hope so dear" Narcissca said

"So do I, Harry doesn't need this right now after what he's had to deal with at the hands of those _people_" Draco said looking up from the book he was reading

"Well let us just hope that they wake up soon" said Lucius and they all went back to what they were doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In Sev and Harry's room)

Light was flowing over the bed where Harry and Sev were sleeping. Well that was until Sev started to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, Sev looked around the room *what happened? Oh yer I was fighting Dumbledore to try and protect Harry and then collapsed after arriving at Malfoy Manor.* "So that means that I'm at the Manor now" Sev said finally working it all out. Looking down next to him, Sev realised that Harry was asleep next to him. Turning slightly so that he was lying on his side facing Harry, Sev carefully moved his hand to Harry's shoulder "Harry" He said quietly "Harry" he said a bit louder shaking Harry slightly

"Huh? What?" Harry asked sleepily

"Harry. Are you ok?" Sev asked

"Yer, I'm fine Sev," Harry replied still abit sleepy "SEV!" he exclaimed as when he realised who was with him "Oh God I was worried about you" Harry said wrapping his arms around Sev

"I was more worried about you and if you and Draco got back safely" Sev said returning Harry's hug

"Why where you worried about me?" Harry asked snuggling closer to Sev

"Because after Dumbledore finished fighting me he dissapperated leaving me behind. I feared he was going after you" Sev said pulling Harry closer

"Well no he didn't and if he did I didn't know about it" Harry said looking up at Sev

"Oh and why would that be?" asked Sev brushing some hair out of Harry's eyes

"Well I must have fallen asleep before the train left because when Draco shock me awake we were at King's Cross Station" Harry said pulling away from Sev so they could both sit up

"Where _they _there when you arrived?" Sev asked hatefully

"If they were, we didn't see them because me and Draco left straight away to the nearest apparition point and can to the Manor" Harry said happily

"Well that's great at least that's one set of _people_ we don't have to deal with yet" Sev said in relief

"Yer it is" Harry said before yawning again

"How are you still tied after being asleep for God knows how long?" asked Sev sounding slightly worried

"I have no (Yawn) clue" Harry yawned whilst curling up next to Sev and falling asleep again a few seconds later

*Well I'll have to talk to Narcissca about this. See if she knows what's wrong with Harry, because this isn't normal* Sev thought to himself as he pulled Harry nearer and watched him sleep, making sure no nightmares showed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the Dursleys house)

"Well where is he?" demanded an angry Vernon Dursley

"I don't know he wasn't at the station when I arrived to meet him" Dumbledore said whilst taking a sip of his tea

"You don't think someone's taken him do you?" asked Petunia worried (A/N: She and Dudley know about what Vernon was doing to Harry and where trying to help him whenever it happened)

"Why would they? He's a freak" Vernon spat hatefully at his wife

"No one has taken him I can assure you that. He's most likely gone to one of his friends' houses or his God fathers. I'll go and ask them all now and be back soon" Dumbledore said standing up

"You do that and when you find him bring him straight back here. He has a lot to answer for" Vernon said as Dumbledore walked out of the door and off to try and find Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Malfoy Manor. Harry has just woken up and is outside playing with Draco leaving the others to talk)

"Narcissca can I ask you something?" Sev said setting down his book

"Of course you can Severus. What's wrong?" Narcissca asked setting her book down also

"Well its Harry" Sev started

"What's wrong with him?" Lucius asked slightly worried especially after what has happened

"Well it's just that even though he sleeps really well at night without a single nightmare, he still seems to wake up more tired than before and it's really starting to worry me" explained Sev

"Well I could give him a medical check at some point if that helps" said Narcissca

"Yes that would, at least that way we can find out what's causing Harry to always fall asleep no matter how much sleep he gets" said Sev looking out the window watching Harry and Draco playing exploding snap

"You really do care and love Harry don't you?" asked Lucius when he noticed where his best friend/blood brother was looking

"Yes I do" Sev said still looking out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Outside with Harry and Draco)

"Hey 'Ry are you ok?" asked Draco when he noticed that his friend was nervous about something

"Huh? Oh yer I'm fine, don't worry" Harry said once he was snapped out of his thoughts

"You sure you seem rather out of it?" Draco asked concerned about his best friend

"Well it's just Sev told me once we woke up that after Dumbledore had finished with him he left and I think I know where he went" Harry said sighing sadly as he stood up and then helped Draco stand

"Oh and where would that be?" asked Draco as they started walking back towards the house

"Where do you think?" Harry asked Draco as they entered the house

"You don't mean…?" Draco started to ask

"Yep" Harry confirmed before Draco could finish

"Should we tell the others?" asked Draco  
"Might be a good idea" Harry agreed

As they walked to the main room where Sev, Lucius and Narcissca where when they heard the others talking

"Is that why you're so protective of Harry?" they heard the voice of Lucius ask

"That and because of the other thing" came Sev's voice

"Oh you mean about your own experience?" came the voice that could only belong to Narcissca

"Yes" Sev conformed

"Why don't you tell him, that way he knows he's not the only one it has happened to?" asked Lucius

"I think I might but later after dinner" Sev finished as Harry and Draco walked in the door

"Hey boys have fun outside?" asked Narcissca

"Yer we did" Draco said sitting down next to his dad. Harry just quietly sat and curled up on Severus's lap

"Harry what's up?" Severus asked his young love

"Draco can you explain please?" Harry asked his friend as he snuggled closer to Severus who in turn wrapped his arms tightly around Harry

"Harry just worked something rather worryingly out" Draco started

"What's that?" asked Lucius looking between Harry and his son

"That he thinks he knows where Dumbledore went after he finished fighting Sev" said Draco hopping the others got what he meant (Which they didn't)

"Well where did he go?" asked all the adults

"Harry's aunt and uncle's house?" Draco said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well that's another chapter complete. What will Sev and the others say to what Draco has just told them? What will Dumbledore do when he finds out Harry isn't with his friends or Godfathers? And will Harry's Aunt and Cousin be able to get away from Vernon and see Harry? Find out the answers for these questions in the next chapter.

Goddess Fire Angel


	10. Chapter 10

A/N1: this story will also be a chat room of sorts so, all the names in **bold** are the characters user names, _italics_ is the chat itself and anything with *stars* around is a characters thoughts.

A/N2: thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, it's great to know that people are really enjoying my story and it also helps me to update quicker as well so keep reviewing and I'll keep adding chapters.

A/N3: Now that I have finished college (At Last) I can hopefully update this story every day now. If not I'll update whenever I can.

Just to remind you what has happened so far. Harry and Severus are together romantically ever since Harry was put into hiding because Dumbledore wants to send him to his aunt and uncle's. Where we left off in the last chapter is that Harry is staying at Malfoy Manor for his own safety and Draco had just told his mother, father and Sev that Harry had worked out that after he had fought Sev, Dumbledore had vanished to his relatives house.

Let's see what happens next shall we.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He went where!?" shouted the adults

"Harry's aunt and uncle's house" Draco said looking towards his former enemy turned best friend, who at this point had hidden his face in Sev's chest

"That means that he knows that Harry isn't there," Narcissca said in shock

"Which means he will go to each of his friend's houses and Remus and Sirius's house to find him" Lucius concluded

"That means we have to get online and worn them then" pointed out Severus who was stroking Harry's hair trying to calm him down

"I'll do that" said Draco as he pulled his laptop out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On The Chat Room)

**Ssslytherin Prince** has signed on

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

"_Is anyone here?"_

**Everyone else said**

"_We're here"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

"_Good I need to talk to you all about Dumbledore"_

**Miss-Know-It-All said**

"_What about him?"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

"_He went to Harry's so called relatives house to find him but as he is not there he will be going to Ur houses to find him"_

**Moony Said**

"_But he's with you and your family"_

**$Red heads Rule$ said**

"_We know that but he doesn't"_

**Ssslytherin Princess said**

"_Ron's right "Ron's right we have to be ready for when he comes"_

**Pretty Space Girl Said**

"_We'll be ready for he but what shall we say to him"_

**Ssslytherin King Said**

"_You could always say that once you got to the station that Harry told you he just wanted to be by himself for a while and didn't tell you where he was going"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

"_Wow, father when did you get on here?"_

**Horobology King Said**

"_He's been on for a while now Draco. Didn't you notice?"_

**Ssslytherin Prince Said**

"_Obviously not"_

**The Funny One (F) Said**

"_LOL :-D"_

**The Funnier One (G) Said**

"_Double LOL :-P"_

**Miss-Know-It-All Said**

"_Ok guy's I think we get the hint"_

**Red Head Princess said**

"_How is Harry anyway?"_

**Ssslytherin King said**

"_He's doing ok apart from being tied all the time"_

**Ssslytherin Prince said**

"_Speaking of Harry being tied all the time, I think he's just fallen asleep on Severus so it might be best if we go now so we don't wake him up. BYE"_

**Ssslytherin King said**

"_See you all soon"_

**Everyone else said**

"_BYE"_

**Ssslytherin Prince and Ssslytherin King have signed off**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Off of the Chat room)

"Well that's then warned" whispered Draco as he and Lucius put their laptops on the tables next to them

"What did they have to say about that?" Sev asked whispering also

"Just that they would be ready for him when he came" said Lucius quietly

"They have also all agreed that if Dumbledore should turn up to tell him that once we arrived back at the station at King's Cross that Harry told us that he wanted to be by himself for a while and that they don't know where he went" Draco explained quietly

"Do you think it will work?" asked Narcissca worriedly

"I hope so" said Draco and Lucius at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Meanwhile at Remus and Sirius's house, Dumbledore had just turned up)

"I just went to your Godson's relative's house only to find out that Harry wasn't there. Do you know where he is?" Dumbledore asked looking at both Remus and Sirius

"In all honestly we don't where he is" answered Remus

"Wasn't he there when the train arrived?" asked Dumbledore confused

"No he wasn't but all his friends where" Sirius replied

"Well I'll go and talk to Mister Weasly and Miss Granger and see if they know where young Harry is" Dumbledore said standing up

"Let us know when you find him will you" called out Sirius as Dumbledore walked out the front door.

"Let's hope that they stick to the story" Remus said turning to his mate

"Don't worry Moony, they know better than to tell him where Harry is" said Sirius putting his arm around Remus

"I hope so" said Remus snuggling into Sirius.

*So do I* Sirius thought as he wrapped his arms around Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Malfoy Manor)

Everyone was reading when Harry (who was still curled up asleep on Severus's lap) started to wake up

"Hey love you ok?" asked Severus softly as Harry slowly opened his eyes

"-Yawn- Yer I'm fine, I was just tied I guess" Harry said yawning softly as he slowly started to wake up

"Just so you know we told everyone about Dumbledore going to their houses to ask where you are" Draco explained

"But they know where I am" said Harry standing up to stretch

"Yes they know where you are, but they are going to say that when the train arrived you told them that you wanted to be by yourself for a while and didn't say where you were going" explained Lucius as Harry sat back down on Sev's lap

"Well let's just hope that he believes them" Harry said as Sev wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on top of Harry's

"Don't worry dear as long as they all make the story believable it will all work out" Narcissca said smiling at Harry

*Let's hope it works* Harry and Severus thought at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snarry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 10. Let's just hope that Dumbledore believes Harry's friends when tell them that they don't know where Harry went. See you in the next chapter.

Guardian Fire Angel


End file.
